In mounting on a circuit board an electrical connector having contacts secured in a plastic housing, it is typical to mount such connector on the circuit board by inserting retention legs integral with the housing and extending downwardly (towards the circuit board) from the bottom edge of the housing into holes bored in the circuit board at predetermined locations. In such, connectors having retention legs integrally formed with the housing, various housings having legs of different configuration must be prepared to fit different types of circuit boards on which the connectors are to be mounted. This is inherently impractical or inefficient.
It is therefore an object of the present device to provide an electrical connector having a versatile housing capable of engaging a circuit board regardless of the configuration of the retention legs to be mounted on the circuit board.